I'll Make You Forget Kanda Yuu Oneshot
by LovelyRose5001
Summary: short story. :  there are 2 lemons in this. just an OC geting wtih Kanda. i think its cute hope you do too :


I'll Make You Forget

Name: Serenity

Age: 18

Personality: speaks her mind, has no patience for ignorant/ mean people, nice, hides her pain like if someone says something mean about her she won't show it hurt.

Looks: Long waist length red hair with bright blue eyes. Stands about 5'4 and weighs 130 pounds of pure muscle. Or: .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/files/-gfIf86g_&imgrefurl=.com/profile/TheDarkVisionsCoven695&usg=_vgWa1HP8ghq5b6cI2U456FBoNlc=&h=686&w=413&sz=131&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=-9aP1a8Ye6mhsM:&tbnh=126&tbnw=70&ei=pph9TcXcDcWXtwf986S6BQ&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dred%2Bhaired%2Bblue%2Beyed%2Banime%2Bgirls%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26rlz%3D1R2SMSN_enUS397%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D394%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=343&oei=L5h9TZWNM4GJrgH-ysjNBg&page=1&ndsp=13&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0&tx=33&ty=44

Wears: She wears the jacket of the exorcists but she doesn't subject herself to the outfit for women. She wears a short sleeved button up shirt with the first 3 buttons undone with tight black leather jeans with black 3 inch boots.

Weapon: her braclets and anklets when activated have blades attached to them. Since she is a gymnast she can move around easily, flips, hand springs, cartwheels things like that. Her type of weapon doesn't take anything just until she runs out of energy.

Past: there was a man named Ruuku (Roo-coo) who was she with for 4 years but he left her. She never completely healed from her heart break but hides her pain. Sometimes though her depression strikes her randomly.

~Oneshot Start~

I was in a depressed mood. Its been a week since I've started working here. Everyone has noticed that I'm acting weird. I was trying to hard to get over him but it just hurt knowing I wasted all that time on him. Just as I destroyed the dummy I fell to my knees and started to cry. I buried my face in my hands and tried not to be too loud when I sobbed.

"Your pathetic," Someone said. I jumped and looked to see Kanda. He looked absolutely gorgeous in nothing but his pants. He had been coming to train when he noticed me there. I sighed. I couldn't deal with him today. I wiped my the tears away and stood up. I walked towards him since he was by the exit. Just as I passed him he grabbed my arm.

"Crying is for the weak. Quit being pathetic! Nothing is that bad to cry over," He said. I snapped.

"JUST SHUT UP!" I screamed. He looked at me surprise on his face. Tears streamed down my face as I yelled.

"You don't know anything about me! Just because I cry doesn't make me weak it shows that I have emotion! I'm not some unemotional person like you Kanda! Don't you think that I would have stopped crying if I could! Its not my fault he left…" I said but stopped. His eyes widened. I then walked off. I just can't win. I kept walking till I got to my room. I then sat on the chair that was by the window sill. I looked outside not really seeing anything just remembering. Suddenly my door was opened and slammed shut. I turned to see Kanda. I sighed.

"What is it Kanda?" I asked quietly. He glared at me.

"You need to get over him," He stated coldly. I clenched my fist and glared.

"I-I wish I could Kanda. I do truly wish I could. God Kanda I was with him for four years and he just up and left me. No explanation just I don't feel the same for you bye. I just want to get over him. I've been like this for a year Kanda. I just want to not be able to remember his smell or his smile. I don't want to remember anything of him," I said shakily. Kanda nodded in understanding. He walked over to me and leaned down so his face was directly in front of mine. I looked at him curiosity spreading. Suddenly his lips were on mine. My eyes widened in shock. Kanda was kissing me? He pulled back.

"I'll make you forget him. Then when he is gone from your mind I'll stop," He said. Ohh, well that explains that. He then leaned back in and kissed me again. This time I kissed him back. He licked my lips asking for entrance. I opened my mouth hesitantly and his tongue went right in. He dominated my mouth stroking and licking every crevice. I was so into his kiss I didn't notice him pick me up and place me on the bed. My excorcist jacket was already off when Kanda took his off. He kissed his way to my neck sucking, licking, and biting my skin. He then went lower to my cleavage which was showing through my shirt. Suddenly he ripped my shirt apart. Buttons flew everywhere. Not wanting to be the only one without a shirt I tugged at Kanda's until he finally helped me remove it. I almost drooled when I saw his chest. He was chiseled and muscular, his tattoo only enhancing his male beauty. He came back up and kissed me again as he reached behind me to unclasp my bra. When he pulled my bra from my body I quickly covered myself. He grunted in displeasure. He grabbed my wrists with one hand and held them above my head. I blushed as he stared at my breasts. I shivered under his gaze. He then leaned down and nuzzled one breast while he used his other hand to grab it and massage it. I bit my lip to stifle my moan. He then licked my nipple, the air causing it to harden. I couldn't hold it in so I moaned. He licked it again and then took it into his mouth to suck on it. My back arched off the bed as immense pleasure ripped through my body. As he sucked on one nipple he took his thumb and index finger to my other nipple to pinch, twist and pull. I panted and arched my hips. As I did this I felt his manhood. He was hard and he groaned.

"Kanda please," I pleaded. He smirked and released both my nipples. He got up from the bed for a minute. I watched as he took off his belt and removed his pants. He had on black boxers. He came back with his belt. I watched him hesitantly. He took my hands again and used his belt to tie me to the bed post. I tried to free my hands but it was no use.

"Kanda no please. I want to touch you," I said. He smirked.

"Call my Yuu," He replied. He then took his hands and ran them over my sides feeling my curves. I groaned aching to touch him. I felt his fingers unbutton my pants and pull them off my body. I shivered as the cold air hit my body. He pulled my legs apart so he could rest his knee against my entrance. He then proceeds to rub his knee hard against me.

"Yuuuuuuuuu," I moaned. He knew he smirked at that. He moved his knee away and I whimpered at the loss of contact. Then his fingers rubbed me through my underwear. I gasped. He chuckled and ripped off my underwear. I glared at him.

"I like those," I said. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I'll get you a new pair," He growled. He pulled back and stuck one finger inside me. It hurt for a second but as he moved his finger in and out of my entrance it created immense pleasure. I purred. Soon he slid in a second finger and then a third. By the time he had the third one in I was moaning and writhing in pleasure.

"Yuu please! Please I can't take it anymore. Enter me, fuck me anything," I wailed. He smirked and removed his boxers. I looked down at him. He was big and it looked painful for him. He had pre-cum coming from the tip so I knew he wanted it as much as I did. Suddenly he thrust inside me. I moaned. He then started to angle his thrusts until he found my spot. I screamed his name as he continued to hit that one spot. I could feel some of his sperm-wait what? My eyes opened in realization.

"Yuu," I said. He stopped and looked at me growling.

"What?" He growled out.

"You forgot to put on a condom," I replied. He closed his eyes and banged his head against his hand. I chuckled until his glare landed on me. He moved his hips a little causing me to moan. He groaned.

"Yuu this is the only time we will do this without a condom. I'm already at risk. We just have to be careful if we do it again," I said. He leaned down next to my ear.

"There will be a next time," He said. I moaned at the intensity in his voice. He then started to thrust harder and faster than before. I kept screaming his name till the pleasure coiled in my stomach and wound tighter and tighter till it burst. I arched my back as I came. My walls tightened around him, milking him causing him to cum. He moaned out my name as he did. He then almost collapsed but he didn't. He untied the belt and got up. He redressed and walked out. I wrapped my arms around myself feeling empty. Was I only going to be a play thing?

Every day for a month this continued. We never spoke outside of the bedroom and I was starting to distance myself from everyone. I didn't understand. I loved the man Yuu became when we were together but he was so different when we weren't. I know I'm only a play thing to him and it hurts. One day I was told I had a visitor. I walked into the common area Yuu, Lavi, Allen and another man was there. I froze when my eyes landed on him. Yuu saw this and looked the other man. A look of realization came onto Yuu's face. I started to shake a little. The man stood up and walked to her.

"Serenity love I'm back!" Ruuku said excitedly. He pulled me into his arms but I stood unyielding. I was frozen. I then remembered the pain he put me through and that I love Yuu. My gaze hardened into a glare and I pushed him away from me. He looked at me surprised.

"Don't call me love you no good fucking bastard!" I screamed. Yuu looked at me a smirk on his face.

"W-What Serenity I love you please I messed up. Please let's get together again," Ruuku said. I glared.

"You hurt me Ruuku and I'm not going to be weak anymore. You left me and I realize how bad you were for me. You don't love me you love to play with me. I don't love you Ruuku I love someone else," I said my gaze going somewhat to Yuu. Ruuku chuckled.

"Good luck with that darling. No man would want a worthless woman as you. You weren't even a good fuck, your nothing but a whore," He spat. It hurt but I ignored it. I made my hand into a fist, brought it up and back only to move forward and punch his nose. He fell to the ground clutching it.

"You bitch you broke my nose!" He yelled. I laughed.

"Get out of here Ruuku," I said coldly. He stood up and walked out. Once he left my gaze softened and my fist unclenched. I sighed. I saw Yuu get up but I turned and walked away to my room. I laid on my bed, turning so I was facing my window. I brought my knees up and wrapped my arm around them. I then let the tears flow. I stayed silent. I then heard my door open and close. I knew it was Yuu, I had grown use to the sounds of his feet. I heard him lay in the bed next to me.

"Nice punch," He said. I chuckled dryly. I know he knew I was crying. He then turned me so I was facing him. I wouldn't meet his gaze. He took my chin in his hand.

"Look at me," He said. I slowly looked at him. He looked completely furious but he still looked amazingly handsome. He could never love me. Tears went down my face faster. He wiped them away with his fingers. Then he did something I wasn't completely prepared for. He grabbed me and pulled me into his embrace. I was shocked. I then wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his shirt crying. He didn't care that I got his shirt wet.

"Its not true," He said. I looked up at him.

"What isn't true?" I asked. He glanced down at me.

"That you're a whore, that you aren't a good fuck," He said. Oh god it hurt. I knew it he doesn't want me. Tears leaked from my eyes once again.

"Oh," I whispered. He raised an eye brow. I pulled away from him. I felt hollow and empty.

"I'm over him," I stated. He nodded but made no move to leave.

"Who do you love Serenity?" He asked. Damn it. I looked at him.

"It doesn't matter he doesn't feel the same. I'm just a play thing to him," I whispered.

"I asked who you love," He said. I sighed.

"You," I said. He looked at me. It was silent for a minute.

"It isn't true," He said. I blinked and looked at him confused. What is he talking about?

"What he said. Someone does want you," He said. My heart rate quickened. Does he…?

"Who?" I asked. He got close to me his lips inches from mine.

"Me," He said and kissed me. I kissed him back forcing him back on the bed. He laughed. I continued to kiss him as I slowly traveled to his neck. My hands slid under his shirt dragging it upwards. I pulled away only to take his shirt off. I then removed his belt. I smirked and tied his wrists to the head board. He looked at me shocked. I stuck my tongue out at him. I then kissed down to his nipples. I licked and sucked on them till I got tired of it. I then trailed my fingers down his abs to the button on his pants. I unbuttoned it and pulled them off. I smirked. Black boxers. I then cupped his sex through his boxers. He cried out my name. I then pulled off his boxers. He was hard and leaking pre-cum. I took my hand and grabbed his shaft. I then moved my hand up and down. He closed his eyes tossing his head back. Since he wasn't looking I continued my action only this time I leaned down and licked the tip. His eyes opened in shock and thrust his hips up.

"Serenity," He cried out. I licked the tip and the shaft until I took him into my mouth. He shook and thrust up into my mouth. I then pressed his hips down so he wouldn't gag me. I started to suck harder. I felt him tense and I knew he was close. I stopped and released him. He cried out in displeasure. I smiled and kissed him and I straddled him. I lifted my hips up and then plunged down onto him. We both moaned at the contact. He panted. I bounced up and down slowly knowing he hated it. I didn't like it much either but I wanted to hear him.

"Serenity. Love go faster," He said. I smirked and kept my pace. He groaned.

"Please Serenity go faster your killing me," He growled. I shivered at his voice and started to go faster. It still wasn't good enough for him.

"Untie me," He demanded. I quickly did. His hands grabbed my hips lifting me and then forcing me back down. He went deeper inside me from the one hard thrust. I screamed his name. He sat upright so I was on his thighs. I still continued to move as he helped me to thrust harder and faster on his shaft. I started to feel the coil in my stomach again as I felt my approaching climax. I sealed my lips to Yuu's ass I came. My walls tightened around him causing him to release inside me. He collapsed back onto my bed dragging me with him. He pulled me close so I was on his side. I laid my head on his well-defined chest. I stroked his chest and sighed in content. He turned and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Serenity," He said. I smiled happy to hear those words.

"I love you too Yuu," I said. I then remembered something. I turned so I was looking into his eyes.

"You remember a month ago?" I asked. He thought about it for a moment and smirked. He nodded.

"Well remember how we didn't use a condom like we didn't today?" I asked. He nodded because he never got to hear the end of it.

"Well I hope you like being a daddy," I replied and turned onto my side to face the window. I tried not to laugh as I knew he was thinking about it. Suddenly I was turned back around and being kissed passionately.

"I love you and I can't wait to be a father," He whispered. We then shared one more kiss and fell asleep snuggled up together.


End file.
